Only Different
by Egglette
Summary: In this alternate univserse, the Titans are still Titans. There is but one difference: their genders. Pairings: Just subtle hints like the show gave us. T for language and sexual content.
1. Only Different

**Welcome, one and all, ladies and gentleman! Feast your eyes on perhaps the most awful story known to man! **

**Ha, no, really. So I am in love with gender-bendered stories, so I thought I'd write on while I'm working my other story, Day in the Life. I currently got a bad case of writer's block for DITL, so I'm gonna be writing this story while working on the other.**

**This story is a gender-bendered spin off of the real show, and I'll be using the episodes as my plot line. Not all of them, just the significant ones or the ones I particularly liked. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Well, kind of, but...I mean...oh, I'll just stop talking.**

**I want to give two shout outs:**

**One, to the dev. user carrinth for being so kind to let me use two of her names; Revan and Bionica, and the other to Katie, or RoseMage, for helping me write the opener!**

**Sorry Jess! You ditched me for shopping. Nyah!**

* * *

I'm sure you've heard of the Teen Titans- five teenaged superheroes that fight to protect Jump City from harm. We know them as Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin.

In this alternate universe, however, the Titans are not normal teenagers going through angst-ridden high school, nor are they adults living with their super-powered kids. In this universe, the Titans are still the Teen Titans, who battle both meta-human villains and strange blue substances lurking in their refrigerator.

There is but one crucial difference that sets the two universes apart: _their genders_.

* * *

Revan, a mysterious and somewhat reclusive telekinetic whose looks are about as odd as his past. Immediately written off as the creepy Goth or Emo kid, Revan does not pay attention to the stereotypes. Powers that are controlled by his emotions, Revan cannot—or thinks he cannot—show emotion, or the outcome could result in a certain other-dimensional demon taking over the world, possibly the universe. 

Beast Girl, the perky green-skinned girl who acts as your typical cheerleader, often finds herself as a fan boy's most fantasized team member. Petite, pretty, and lively, though her jokes we can't say the same for. Unfortunately for her teammates, all the adoring fans have given her somewhat of an ego. As a young child living with her biochemist parents in Africa, Gabriele 'Gabi' Logan was infected with a mysterious disease known as Sakutia, which resulted in her skin turning green. But as a side effect, she also gained the ability to morph into any animal she chose, whether extinct or other worldly.

Bionica, once known as Victoria Stone, a smart and athletic girl who had a bright future in athletics or technology—whichever she chose—'s life came crashing down after an accident that killed her mother and wounded herself. Her father, a scientist, was able to save her life, but at the cost of most of her body. Now a half-machine, half-teen, Bionica is the ultimate big sister.

Blazefire, more affectionately known as Blaze around his teammates, hails from a warrior planet called Tamaran. Gifted with the ability of flight and a green energy he calls blaze bolts, due to lack of creativity, he makes a formidable enemy. Often thought as stupid, he is far from it. He is naïve of Earth's culture and ways, but that is not to be misinterpreted as stupidity. Like Beast Girl, many of the female population would die to get their hands on him; though they'd have to get through Robyn first.

This brings us to Robyn, a daring female crime fighter who is also the team's leader. Witty, deductive, and somewhat obsessive, Robyn pushed by the stereotypes of female superheroes at a young age. After a tragic accident that killed her parents, she was taken under the wing of the dark knight himself, where Rebecca Grayson changed her name to 'Robyn'. There she became a master at martial arts and learned how to sniff out clues like a bloodhound. After a falling out with the Batman, Robyn left Gotham City in hopes of a solo career. This idea was abandoned the minute she met the titans, however.

The five teenaged superheroes now reside in a T shaped tower built by Bionica's father and do their best to keep hormones at bay. But being teenagers, their hormones have just reached full effect and sometimes it gets…difficult.

This is the story of their lives, and how they cope with angst, drama, hormones, and friends and foes.

* * *

"**Goddamn it,** Beast Girl! Where the hell is that remote?" 

The outburst was only to be replied by a snort and a roll of the eyes. "What makes you think I lost it? It's probably where you left it," The green-skinned girl motioned to the yellow table, where a very simple black remote was currently resting. The unusually tinted girl was clothed in purple hiking boots and reasonably short shorts from the waist down. From there, she wore a midriff-baring black shirt with three-quarter length sleeves, covered by an unzipped purple vest. The clothes hugged her petite body tightly. "Duh."

Her friend, a muscular but feminine girl mostly covered in metal and a luminous blue technology, flushed and switched on the television. Her hair, long, silky, and black, was braided into cornrows on the human side of her face. Her skin was a creamy brown, and her one human eye was a bright gray-blue.

"I knew that," the cybernetic girl protested.

"Knew what?" A voice called from behind the two. The serious tone said as much for the owner of the voice, a slender girl with shoulder-length black hair. Her clothes, large black boots and green spandex Capri pants clashed somewhat with her sleeveless red shirt, formfitting with her curves. A cursive 'R' was scribed in the right corner of her shirt. Behind her flowed a black cape, outlined in yellow. Her eyes were hidden by a black mask that seemingly held onto her face for dear life.

"Bionica lost the remote again," the girl with green skin, obviously Beast Girl, giggled, finally looking up from her nail file.

"Did not!"

The other two girls exchanged amused glances. "Where are the boys?" The new arrival girl asked, glancing around the near-empty living room.

Beast Girl gave a shrug. "Dunno, Robyn. You know Revan—he's probably mediating. I'm not sure I even wanna know where Blaze goes."

Robyn chuckled, jumping over the couch. "They better get here soon; combat practice starts in an hour."

"Relax, would ya?" Bionica joked; stifling a yawn as she channel surfed.

Robyn shot her a serious glance. "All I'm saying—"

"Friends!" The sound of automated doors sliding open, followed by footsteps, ricocheted around the spacious room. The male voice sang loudly, echoing the room.

"Ahh!" Beast Girl jumped six feet into the air.

A tall figure flew next to Robyn, a purple sack decorated in polka dots and horns rested in his arms.

"I have found my chlorbag pipes! Now we may celebrate Krintack properly!" The boy, a tall fellow with a swimmer's build, rubbed the distorted-looking instruments affectionately. His fiery orange-crimson was cropped neatly at his shoulders, and the completely green eyes were lit up in the excitement. Clad in a sleeveless purple shirt and pants, the only thing that wasn't purple was his chest plated armor and arm bands. His knee-length boots, stopping just below his knees, were a darker purple.

Neither Beast Girl nor Bionica made an attempt at hiding their dislike of the deformed bag pipes.

Robyn grimaced ever-so-slightly and raised an eyebrow at the beaming alien. "Err, Blazefire, it's not that they're nice, but…"

He frowned and looked down to his 'chlorbag pipes'. "What is wrong?" He asked in an innocent voice.

The two other females looked around behind him, mock expectancy plastered across their faces. Lost for words, Robyn tried to use hand gestures to say what was on her mind.

Eventually, she just gave up and forced a smile. "They're great. I'm sure they sound…lovely."

Blaze took this as a request. "Very well," He replied, putting the one of the horns to his lips. All occupants of the room, now including a blue-cloaked boy with violet hair who had slipped in unnoticed and was brewing a cup of tea at the counter, eyes' widened and took alarm.

"No!" They shouted in unison.

"But Robyn said—"

"Never mind what she said, Blazefire," The violet-haired boy said from behind them, sipping his tea without any slurping.

"But—"

"I think we listen to Revan for once," Beast Girl added, throwing a smirk at the cloaked boy. Even though Revan was the wisest of the team, however 'creepy' (as Beast Girl would so lovingly say), and most problems went straight to Revan or Robyn.

He scowled and went back to his tea.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, a shadowed silhouette of a figure had just finished watching a demonstration video. 

"Well, ma'am? What do you think?" A man, rather clean-cut looking, asked. He wore an earl gray suit and slicked back gray hair. His face was set in a firm line, though questioning and near curiosity.

"Hmm…good, but I will need more then fancy demonstration videos to make my decision. I have one test for you before I reach my verdict…destroy the Teen Titans."

* * *

**Grr, I hate what I named Starfire. Blazefire...ugh. But...I have no other creativity, so screw it. **

**Oookay...so if you hadn't noticed, I'm starting out my 'series' with Final Exam. Next chapter will be titled 'Final Exam'. Jinx will be known as Hexus, Gizmo is Techna, and Mammoth is Twinkles, or Twink, or Tink as she will be known here. >:)**

**For next chapter.**

**Opener is pretty short, for the readers who just now reading any of my stories, I gotta warn you, my chapters tend to be short, but I'm a pretty frequent updater. **

**If no one likes this or I don't get the feedback I'm looking for by the next...oh say...two chapters, I'll just cancel the story.**

**Which means, if you like the story, REVIEW!**


	2. Final Exam

**Woot, two chapters in one day!**

**Still got writer's block for DITL, but don't worry, since I'm on break and virtually have no plans as of right now, I should get some chapters up soon. :)**

**So...yeah. A lot like Final Exam, as it should be, but I changed it around.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say? e-e;**

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm not touching any meat! I'm on a diet! Besides, how would you feel if people wanted to eat _you_?" 

"Oh, get over it. You don't need to diet. Look at you, you're like a twig."

Beast Girl, so very maturely, stuck out her tongue and folded her arms.

"I suggest we have a pizza with mustard, pickles, and the butter of peanuts!" Blaze suggested.

The rest of the team gave her a disbelieving blink and fell over in their seats.

* * *

"Techna to Hexus; begin phase one." 

The tall boy nodded, sending an arm in the direction of a bus. He was slender but muscular, with pale gray skin and bright pink hair. The hair was tied in two bands that resembled devil's horns, with two sideburns trailing down the sides of his face. And don't let him hear you if you decide to make a comment on his hair; 'cause he'll track you down and personally make life miserable for you. His eyes', also pink, pupils slit like a cat's.

He was clothed simply, in a sleek black shirt that was torn at the ends, purposely, with pants that gave a similar effect. He wore plain blue shoes with a small rise.

The bus began to roll down the hill, headed straight for a little girl crossing the street. She was small, with jet black hair that stopped just below her hair, decorated with yellow clips to match her yellow dress and clack shoes. Had her back not been to the Titans, they would've seen the girl's somewhat evil smirk.

She let out a girly scream and pointed at the bus.

Robyn's head snapped up immediately at the scream and wasted no time in jumping out of her seat with a, "Titans, GO!"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Revan yelled, sending his arms in the direction of the bus. The bus was immediately encased in black light. He closed his fists and gave a small cry as he struggled to stop the bus.

Bionica jumped in front of the bus and used her enhanced strength to push it to a halt. With the combined power of Revan and Bionica, the bus came to a quick stop.

When the rest of the titans turned to the cross walk, the girl was gone.

Beast Girl put her hands on her hips. "Don't buses usually have passengers; drivers at least?"

"Where'd the girl go?" Robyn asked, glancing around the area.

"Over here…" The girl could faintly be seen in an alley, feigning fear.

"Please, small one, everything is okay, now," Blaze coaxed, stepping close to the girl.

She immediately switched expressions, now looking completely deranged. She pulled at the dress, as if to pull off a disguise, but nothing happened. She tugged harder.

"Stupid dress!" When she succeeded in taking off the costume, a green jumpsuit appeared underneath. The bows were gone from her hair, and a mechanical looking backpack now rested on her back.

Beast Girl let out a small gasp as the girl pressed a button. Four spider legs immediately sprouted from her backpack, making her grow seven feet at the least.

"What the—" Bionica started, backing away. She stopped when she had backed into something big. She whipped around and looked up to see a mean looking girl with orange hair and a bulky figure.

"Going somewhere?" She taunted, pushing Bionica to the ground.

"Just getting started." She smirked, shifting her gears in her hand so it now looked like a cannon. But she didn't have time to fire. While the larger girl was holding her still, the short girl appeared behind her and slapped a gadget onto her back.

The device began to change. It grew more elongated, and a small pipe resembling an exhaust pipe spurted out the back. It coughed up a flame and thrust Bionica into the air.

"AHH!" She screamed, flailing around in the sky like a crashing airplane. Blaze looked up to see Bionica being hurled in the direction of Gotham City. Without a second thought, he jumped into the air and flew in her direction, leaving Beast Girl, Revan, and Robyn to finish off the three.

"Who are you?" Revan asked, monotone as always.

The pink-haired boy stepped in front of the two girls, looking smug. "We're the HIVE. And we're taking you down."

"That's what you think!" Beast Girl shouted, morphing into a cheetah. She took off in a jog, headed straight for Hexus.

He clicked disapprovingly. "Bad kitty."

With that, he sent out a wave of pink lines. Upon contact with the ground, the concrete flew up in a pile of rubble, sending Beast Girl into the air. She landed on her leg. She gave a small cry and rubbed it, but got up immediately and ran towards Hexus again.

Revan chanted his mantra, enveloping the small girl, Techna, in the familiar black light. She yelped and flailed her legs wildly. "Tink!" She cried.

The red-head stopped her combat with Robyn and head butted Revan to the ground.

Hexus was beginning to grow annoyed. "Let's finish this," He commanded, waving his hand in the direction of the three titans. Tink, at the last minute, stomped hard on the ground, making it collapse. The trio each gave their own unique yell as they were submerged into the darkness.

* * *

Hours later, Revan and Beast Girl stumbled through the entrance. Revan slung his arm around Beast Girl's shoulder for balance as she limped to one of the seats. 

Placing a hand on her leg, scraped and bloody, it glowed blue. The wounds disappeared. She gave him a smile.

"Thanks."

He nodded, standing up.

"Did…that really happen?" Beast Girl asked after a few minutes. He nodded again.

"Whether we like it or not, it did."

She sighed as the main door opened, letting in a white light.

Blazefire and Bionica entered, both looking sore.

Bionica forced a meek smile, plopping down into one of the chairs.

"I was already halfway to Gotham before Blaze caught up with me. So how'd it go? How bad we whup 'em?" She asked, now smirking.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Beast Girl? Beast Girl, where are you?" Revan called, treading through the murky water. "This isn't funny, Beast Girl." _

_As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, he began to make out a lone silhouette lying in the barely ankle-length water. It was Beast Girl, knocked unconscious. Her lip and leg were bleeding. _

_He rushed towards her, helping her up. Her legs wobbled and she nearly fell back into the water; he caught her. _

_Slowly, her green lashes fluttered open. "Wha—?" _

_He hushed her and continued down the tunnel silently. He would've levitated or flown, but his energy was drained and he didn't want to push himself. He gave a glance to the weary-eyed pretty girl leaning on his shoulder. She smiled weakly. _

_"Revan…where's Robyn?" _

_He said nothing. _

**END FLASHBACK **

Both Revan and Beast Girl's eyes diverted to the ground.

"Well? C'mon, I want the details."

They said nothing.

Blaze looked around the room. "Where is Robyn?"

"We don't know," Beast Girl said finally.

Blaze's eyes glowed lime green. "What? We need to find her; now!"

"Easy, Blaze. C'mon, you know how Robyn is. She'll come walking through any second—"

The doors began to open, slowly.

"What…?" Bionica stammered as the HIVE casually strolled into the Tower.

"Ohh, my head…" Beast Girl put a hand to her head to steady herself.

"Shut up," Bionica spat, throwing a rock in the water.

"Hey! What's your deal?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because someone hacked into MY tower, my arm is gone, and we are now, **officially**, royally screwed!"

**FLASHBACK **

_Panting, Bionica leaned against a wall, just barely glancing around the corner. She breathed a sigh of relief, only to turn her head to Techna. _

_"Looking for me?" _

_Still out of breath, Bionica lurched at the girl, only to fly through her and land into the other wall. She ran a mechanical hand through the girl. The image blurred, and then regained itself once the hand was removed. _

_The smaller girl's laughter echoed the hallway. It was dimly light; no one used this part of the Tower. It was for storage. Her footsteps ricocheted in all directions at the same time. _

_Twirling around in a circle, Bionica switched on her night vision; still nothing. Just boxes, boxes, and…wait! Something moved. Something wasn't right here… _

_She felt something on her back. Before she had time to react, her body went limp. Someone had overridden her systems. She couldn't feel it, but saw her right arm lying next to her, no longer attached to her body. _

_Techna picked it up, examining it. She gave a slight look of approval and tucked it under her arm. "As a souvenir," She explained. _

_She pressed a button on her backpack and Bionica was sent flying through the roof. While in midair, she gained control over her body again. _

_It was a good thing, because she was headed straight for the water… _

**END FLASHBACK **

"So what, big whoop!" Beast Girl screamed, throwing her arms around. "'Least you didn't have to have the same wound healed twice! Inflicted by the same person!"

**FLASHBACK **

_"Come now, don't be shy," Hexus coaxed, turning around a corner. _

_A good few feet away, Beast Girl rested her hands on her knees and gasped for breath. _

_"This is a familiar scene, isn't it? A pretty young girl running from a big, scary man," He continued, approaching her. He accentuated 'big, scary man' like it was a joke. _

_Hearing him near, she took off in another run. He grinned evilly, sending a hex at the door in front of her. _

_It collapsed in a pile of rubble, blocking her exit. _

_"Going somewhere?" _

**END** **FLASHBACK**

"Everyone, calm down," Revan instructed, pulling his legs into lotus position. He chanted softly, trying to forget how he _and_ Blazefire had been so embarrassedly beaten by one person.

**FLASHBACK **

_"We should be safe here," Revan said calmly as Blaze pushed some of their physical equipment in front of the door. _

_An explosion followed by a loud boom filled the training room. When the dust cleared, Tink was standing in front of a large hole in the wall, hands on her waist. _

_"It's a shame, really. You two are cute...just not my type." _

_She grinned and walked slowly, but eerily creepily, towards them. _

**END** **FLASHBACK**

"We cannot waste time. We need to find Robyn," Blazefire injected, still looking angry.

"What's the point? They whooped us."

"Are you really going to give up, just like that?" A female voice called. The four turned to see a slender girl perched atop a boulder, arms folded. Her legs dangled over the edge.

* * *

"Ha. If this doesn't get us hired, I don't know what will," Techna snorted, sorting through a CD rack. "Ravager's gonna wanna kiss our feet once she finds out that we beat 'em and took their cruddy tower." 

"Food sucks," Tink supplied, turning on the television.

"You should see their clothes," Hexus added, walking through the door.

**_CRASH _**

"What was that?" Hexus turned around quickly, preparing himself for an attack.

The other two looked around apprehensively.

"Oof!" Tink let out a yell as she was flung into the wall. Bionica's hand, the one Techna had so kindly "borrowed", was levitating in the air, two small jets keeping it up. It was held in a fist formation.

A black claw, one resembling a raven's, appeared from the floor and grabbed Hexus, pulling him into a black vortex. He didn't even have time to yell.

Techna's eyes darted around the room. Silence filled the atmosphere. Tink had been taken somewhere in the commotion; she was alone.

Suddenly, the robotic hand flew in front of her face. A screen appeared on the arm, a face flickering into view. "Remember me?" It taunted. The arm suddenly grabbed Techna by the backpack and flew thru the ceiling. It let go of Techna, who dropped to the roof ground among her teammates.

"Trouble, team?" A female voice asked through a speaker on Techna's backpack.

"N-no Ravager—" She was cut off as Robyn snatched the device, inspecting it.

She slid it into her belt, grabbing Techna by the cuff of her collar. "Who is Ravager?"

Across town, a dozen screens lit up the room, a single phrase being repeated over and over again.

_Who is Ravager? _

_Who is Ravager? _

_Who is Ravager? _

_

* * *

_

**Okay...This is my gender-bendered version of Final Exam. I formatted it differently, changing some things around. **

**Let me know what you think, like I said before. If no one likes this, I'll just cancel it. **

**Next episode/chapter...Probably Sisters...I liked that episode, and I need to introduce Blackfire. Name will probably just be Blackfire, or Nightfire. I can't name any of the Tamaranean's. At all. CORNY!**

**To jjayno1, yes I know. Blaze sounds incredibly gay in this story. I apologize. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Brothers

**Disclaimer: ;---; you just like making me sad? don't make me repeat it!**

**This episode is 'Sisters'. Once again, the Tamaraneans' names are gay gay gay. But, whatever. :)**

**I really like this story and it's potential, 'cause its fun to write, but I'd really like more reivews. It motivates me. **

**Ok, so read and enjoy!**

* * *

"I must agree with you, Robyn, that your 'fireworks' are most enjoyable. But…such explosions would signal war on my home planet. You are _certain_ Earth is not under attack?"

Robyn chuckled and leaned back in her seat, taking a bit off the end of the pink cotton candy. "I'm sure."

Satisfied, Blazefire leaned back in his seat as the finale made its grand entrance. For once, his tone didn't display naivety or (as Beast Girl would say) gay-osity. He was becoming more aware of his surroundings, and was so working on his view on the world. He had taken a sudden liking to eating more food, weapons, and…erhm…the female population… "Earth's culture is most fascinating, wouldn't you agree?"

Giving him a playful smile, Robyn mimicked him and also leaned back. "Best planet I've ever been to."

* * *

Below the Ferris wheel, three teens were watching a man struggle to throw a ring over a bottle.

Once his turn was up, Beast Girl turned to Revan, pouting. Bionica chuckled. "Please, Revan?" She cooed, sticking her lower lip out.

"These games are rigged, Beast Girl. A monkey could see this," He responded dully, leaning against the wooden pole of the booth.

"For me?" If it were possible, her lip stuck out even further.

"C'mon, Rev. Look at the poor kid," Bionica supplied, putting her arms around Beast Girl's shoulders, who was feigning sadness and dismay.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering, "Fine."

Beast Girl squealed and hopped to the side as the overzealous carnie explained how the game worked. Revan titled his head at the game, as though studying it and a strand of violet hair fell in his eyes. He held the red rings in his hands, feeling them with calloused hands. Not uttering a word, he flicked his arm so fast; it appeared as a dark blur. The ring landed on the bottle with a small clatter. The carnie's eyes widened as he slowly reached for a large stuffed chicken on the shelf, close to gathering dust.

Revan pushed the fowl at Beast Girl, who tugged it tightly. "Thank you Revan," She smiled at him and nuzzled the stuffed creature with her nose. He snorted and returned to his post of I-just-wanna-screw-the-world-so-fuck-off.

Suddenly, a male yelp sounded from above, mixed in with a cry that yelled Blazefire's name.

The trio looked up to see Robyn, leaning over the seat, arm reached out towards the sky. They all jerked their heads to see a mysterious pink octopus-like machine carrying Blazefire in the direction Robyn's arm was aimed.

They wasted no time; Beast Girl immediately threw down the fowl and ran towards the dock.

Revan looked annoyed as he flew, glancing down at Beast Girl. "After all that trouble I went through to get it for you?"

She laughed. "I'll get it later."

* * *

The three met with Robyn at the dock. Blazefire had managed to free himself from the alien machine's grasp and was flying dangerously close the water, machine in close pursuit.

"What's going on?" Bionica asked, charging up her sonic cannon.

"I'm not sure," Robyn replied quickly, waiting for Blazefire to fly past them. He did, and Bionica grabbed the pink tentacles, holding them back with all her might.

"What exactly did you do to make this thing so angry, Blaze?" She grunted. The machine flew from her arms at an exhilarating speed. It flung past the team and hovered over the water, like a cat waiting to pounce.

"I am unsure…I have never seen a machine like this before," he said, scratching his head in confusion.

Thinking it was the right moment, the machine hurled itself in their direction. As it neared the group, Robyn jumped on top, riding it like a bull.

She slid down the machine until her hand rested on a part that looked like the control panel. She flicked out her Bo staff and pushed it, hard, into the machinery. The pink device crackled and fizzled. Robyn quickly jumped off. In a sudden burst of energy, it spurted into the air and exploded in a flash of light that any other person would've written off as the ultimate fireworks ending.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now," Robyn said, her voice hinting worry.

"The real question is why it wanted to hurt him at all," Revan said mysteriously, the red embers from the explosion mirroring in his eyes.

* * *

"Come, friends! I shall fetch my chlorbag pipes and we can have a celebration in your honor of my rescue!"

His fellow teammates' eyes bulged, half in fear of their ears bleeding, half in shock at his sudden mood change.

A low, throaty chuckle came from behind Blazefire. He whipped around to see a familiar looking boy. He looked much like Blazefire, only with shiny black hair and dark blue-violet eyes, only a bit bluer then Revan's. He was also clothed similarly to Blazefire, only his outfit was the same color of his hair. Also, wherever there was skin showing on Blazefire, the boy's arms were covered in a shiny armor.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. When we were younger, I was always rescuing Blazefire." He laughed, spreading his arms out for a brotherly hug. Blaze let out a cry and slapped the boy on the back.

"Brought you a present." He held up a silver belt made of material similar to the metal on their clothes. In the middle rested a green stone the color of his eyes.

Beast Girl held her hands at her chin, cooing. "Aw, how cute, it matches his eyes!"

"A centauri moon diamond! Where did you—"

"On the centauri moons, of course."

Blazefire gave the boy a push in the direction of the titans. "My friends, I wish for you to meet my brother—"

"Nightfire," He interrupted, pushing past his brother.

"I've heard much about you," He continued. "Let me guess...Bionica." He started at Bionica, holding out his hand for her to shake it, which she did.

"I'm surprised you know how to greet someone, Blaze had no idea what a handshake was when he came here first," Bionica said with a laugh. Blazefire's cheeks flushed.

He moved on to Revan, who was rolling his eyes as his arms folded. Nightfire studied him for a moment, then nodded his head at him. "I like the gem stone on your Ajna chakra."

Revan double took. "You…know about chakras?"

Nightfire smugly smiled, approaching Beast Girl. She bit her lip and smiled up at him. "You must be Beast Girl. Much prettier then my brother let on."

Her smile grew.

"And _you_ must Robyn." He said nothing more, but his expression said it for him. Had anyone been paying attention to Blazefire, they would've seen the normally passive green eye twitching in anger.

* * *

"Friends, have you seen my brother?"

Beast Girl, who had been flipping through one of her many feminine magazines, turned so quickly around she practically broke the sound barrier.

"No, I haven't. But, **_oh my god_** Blaze! You never told us your brother was such a hunk!" She squealed dreamily, resting her chin on the couch's spine.

Behind his book, Revan's temple pulsed. Yes, okay Beast Girl. We get it. He's a 'hunksicle'. Now shut up and _move on_!

"Revan? Have _you_ seen my brother?"

Revan put the book down, sighing. Looks like someone up there didn't want him to finish this book today. "Not since we got back."

"Got back? Got back from where?" Blaze asked, tilting his head at Revan. Beast Girl and Bionica turned their heads to Revan. He did the disappearing thing all the time, but had he gone somewhere with Nightfire? Beast Girl couldn't help but feel a little jealous. (A/N: Of whom? -shifty eyes-)

"We went to one of my cafés," He said. He didn't dislike Nightfire, he was just sick of hearing people talk about him. "Your…brother's poetry is surprisingly dark and good."

Blazefire drooped and ushered himself out the door.

* * *

"That's it, Robyn. Now hold my arm just like that…"

Blazefire blinked. All he saw from his position around the corner was two figures, Robyn and _his brother_, becoming dangerously close together. Resisting the urge to charge his blaze bolts, he stiffened as he continued towards them.

As he neared the corner, he came just in time to see Robyn throwing Nightfire at the wall. Being able to fly, he stopped just inches away from the wall.

"Good job, Robyn. You're learning well."

"Hello Robyn, and….my brother. Am I interrupting?"

Robyn smiled at him as she grabbed a work out bag. She pulled a water bottle out and splashed some over her head. Nightfire smirked behind her.

"Not at all. Nightfire was just showing me some cool moves," She paused and looked up at him questioningly. "How come you've never showed me these before?"

Nightfire laughed smugly. "Probably because he doesn't know them; I always _was_ the better fighter."

Blazefire grumbled and looked to his feet. That was the second or third time he'd said that?

* * *

"Friends, I wish to partake in the movie feast!" Blazefire appeared through the doors, boxes of DVDs and assorted candies in arm.

"You mean movie _fest_, Blaze," Bionica corrected. He replied by blushing.

"Tell me, what sort of movie shall we watch?"

"Action."

"Romantic comedy!"

"Sci-fi."

"Horror."

He dropped anything and everything in his arms. "Uh…"

"Forget the flicks, kids. We're going out," A voice said from behind them. The smugness gave away who it was. Nightfire brushed past Blaze, donning his clothes.

"Are those my—"

"Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd; hot music. You in?"

Beast Girl squealed and grabbed Bionica by the hand, rushing to the door. Robyn smiled and followed. Nightfire turned to Revan. "Are you coming, Rev?"

"Rev-AN. And no thanks, I don't do parties."

"It's in a creepy run down old warehouse."

Revan rolled his eyes. Did that change anything? Before he could give a dry responsive comment, Beast Girl and Bionica grabbed him by the hands and dragged him to the door. Beast Girl, he could throw off. But Bionica had a…bionic grip on his arm and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

Blazefire, left alone, trailed behind slowly.

* * *

The minute they entered Nightfire grabbed Robyn, twirling her in another direction. She laughed and went along with it.

Beast Girl and Bionica immediately started dancing, Beast Girl getting…pretty in to it.

Revan folded his arms as Blazefire yelled at someone for stepping on his foot.

Beast Girl danced over to him, followed by Bionica. He was a little surprised by how they moved. Beast Girl was dancing like the true teenager in her, and Bionica, despite her robotic counterparts, still moved well.

"This party is pointless. I'm leaving," He snorted, walking towards the exit.

"Oh no, you don't!" Beast Girl grabbed him and snaked her arms around him, all in good fun, pulling him towards the middle of the dance floor. He shook his head and rested his feet firmly on the ground. That was when Bionica came over. His face fell, because he knew what was happening next.

Blazefire finished his rant just in time to see Nightfire leading Robyn into a heavy crowd, and Beast Girl grinning slyly as Bionica pulled him into a crowd.

"Nooo! Stop, I don't do dancing! Let me go! What, no! Stop!"

He sighed and made his way to the roof. He was stopped by two teenaged girls gripping to his arms like they would fall to the ground should they let go.

"Hey there, cutie!" One squealed.

"Oh my god, he's one of the teen titans!" The other yelled. "We love what you do for the city! And the tight pants don't make it half bad, either," She added with a wink.

His eye twitched, something he had been doing a lot of lately, and flew up towards the roof, leaving the girls giggling.

* * *

"Blaze? Blaze, are you up here?" Robyn's voice called from the roof entrance.

He let out a sigh to let her know he was.

"Blaze, what's wrong? C'mon, you should be down there partying with the rest of us."

"It is…complicated."

"It's Nightfire, isn't it?"

He sighed and nodded again, running a hand through his hair.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I saw those girl practically attack you on the dance floor, and saw you fly up here."

He smiled faintly. "I was not aware, when I joined the 'superhero' business, there would be so many fans of what we do."

"It's not just what you do, it's what you wear and how you look," She replied quickly, before she could stop it. She blushed lightly.

"I do not understand."

"You will someday. Now, why don't you tell me what's up?" (A/N: Katie's translation: Robyn thinks Blaze is hot.)

"I—"

"Hey kids! Like the look?" The two turned to see Nightfire, adorned in light up bracelets and necklaces.

"You look…bright. Um, can you give us a second here?"

He shook his head. "No can do, pretty lady. C'mon, I love this song." He grabbed her and pulled her down to the club, leaving Blazefire alone.

* * *

Bionica looked up from her dance partner, a male teen who was in bliss right now, to see a familiar looking octopus-like creature attacking Blazefire on the roof. She stopped dancing and ran to Beast Girl, who was in the process of teaching Revan how to dance. He stood straight as a pole, eyes somewhat wide as she ran her hands over his arms. She flailed them around, purposely making him look like an idiot.

"Beast Girl, Revan! Blaze's in trouble!" She yelled over the pounding music

They both stopped; or rather, Beast Girl stopped. She let go of his hands and they dropped to his sides.

He breathed a sigh of relief and followed after his two female teammates.

A large boom echoed the warehouse. The teenagers, too into their music, paused momentarily, but quickly went back to dancing when the music continued.

Robyn, however, heard it. She pulled away from Nightfire to investigate, but he tugged on her arm.

"Where are you going, Robyn? We're halfway through the song; you can't leave now," He coaxed. She grabbed her arm from him and flipped open a communicator.

"Report," She said into the screen. Bionica's face flickered into view.

"Remember that thing that attacked Blaze? It had friends!" She yelled, while ducking a box that was hurled at her head.

Robyn nodded. "Where are you?"

"We're at the docks, hurry!"

She snapped the communicator shut and wove her way through the crowd. She stopped, realizing Nightfire hadn't followed.

"Didn't you hear? Your brother's in trouble!"

He smiled, as though being snapped into reality. "Right…of course."

* * *

"I do not know what I did to make you so angry, but I assure you, I did not mean harm!" Blaze shouted, throwing a few orbs of green energy at the machines.

Beast Girl, morphing into a tiger, swiped at the machine. It caught her paw and threw her into Revan, who was just beginning his mantra.

Bionica slammed into the wall next to them seconds later. "Damn! What kinda shit these things fueled on?"

"What's going on?" Robyn asked, helping Bionica out of the hole in the wall she herself had created.

"We're getting thrashed, that's what," Beast Girl added, grabbing the hand Revan offered her up.

A muffled male scream could be heard from the dumpster. Faint green lines the color of his blaze bolts escaped around the rim.

"He's in the dumpster!" Robyn yelled as the machines lifted it into the air. The yells grew louder and pounding on the inside could be heard.

"Leave this to me," Nightfire said, flying ahead. Pulling back an arm, he shot out three orbs of purple energy at the three pink octopus-machines. Each hit the machine dead on and it short circuited.

"That was amazing!" Beast Girl clapped her hands together and hugged Nightfire. He chuckled.

"How'd you know where to hit them?" Robyn asked, somewhat suspicious.

He shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

"We could use luck like that!" Bionica exclaimed.

Beast Girl laughed. "Maybe he should join the team?"

Revan rolled his eyes and stole a glance to the astonished-looking Blazefire, who currently had a banana on his head.

* * *

Shaking his head hard enough, Blazefire managed to get the snot-colored out of his mouth. "Let me go! I have done nothing to you!"

"You are a liar and a thief. Do you think we would believe you so easily?"

The plane let out a whirr and began to descend. The robotic-like aliens pressed the controls frantically. One leaned against a machine for support. "What's happening?"

"We're going down! I can't control it!" The other shouted.

Blazefire felt someone grab his hand, pulling away at his restraints. He opened his glowing green eyes to see Robyn, smiling. Still holding hands, they jumped off the ship as it landed into the woods.

They were soon joined by the rest of the titans, save for Nightfire.

When the smoke cleared, two alien creatures walked towards them, heads held high.

"Hand over the Tamaranean and we will be lenient," One commanded.

"Or what?" Bionica threatened, charging up her sonic cannon.

The other alien let out a snort that sounded like it was scoffing. "By order of the Centauri police, you are all under arrest."

"Oh yeah? Well…wait, what?" Beast Girl moved out of fighting stance and settled her hands on her hips.

One pointed to Blazefire. "He has created high treason within the Centauri Empire."

"But I have never been to Centauri!" He protested.

Robyn's eyes narrowed. "I know someone who has," she pointed at the belt Blazefire hadn't taken off since his brother gave it to him. His eyes glowed green as he picked up the belt and dropped it hard on the ground.

"You've been chasing the wrong person," Robyn said to the police.

"Uhm…" Revan pointed up to see a black figure flying up to the sky.

"He won't get away with this," Robyn said angrily.

"No he will not." Without another word, he shot off into the air. He used every ounce of speed he had, stopping right in front of Nightfire.

"Oh, hey. Look, no hard feelings? I know I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye, but you know how it is," He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You are a criminal, and you were going to let me take your place in jail!" He said coldly, flickers of green light appearing at his finger tips.

"Oh, that." Nightfire rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"You are going to let me take you to jail," Blazefire continued.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Without waiting for reply, Nightfire charged up a purple energy bolt and aimed at his brother's stomach. He was sent flying.

He laughed. "I always was the better fighter."

"Not anymore!" Dodging the machine-gun barrage of energy bolts Nightfire had released, Blazefire sent two long rays of green energy from his hands, knocking his brother downward.

Nightfire looked shocked momentarily, but then fell into laughs. The laughter died down as the same green material that had captured Blazefire wrapped itself around him.

"Farewell, brother. I shall hope our next encounter will be much nicer!" He waved as the aliens dragged him towards the ship.

"Slkn'sho! Aski'na fo'slpa! Trok'nak usna't ka'lkt!" Nightfire yelled in Tamaranean.

Blazefire paled and flew down towards his teammates.

"What did he say?" Beast Girl asked, rubbing her arm. She felt ashamed of how well she had thought of Blazefire.

"I do not think…you need to know," He replied softly.

* * *

Hours later, Robyn found Blazefire watching the sun rise at the roof.

"Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "It is now."

"How are you feeling?"

"I am disappointed in my brother."

"And for yourself?"

"I am just glad the truth was discovered before I was replaced."

"Replaced? Blaze, what are you talking about?"

He wiggled his fingers nervously. "It's just…you…everyone was having such fun with him and—"

"Look, your brother was…interesting, but he could never take your place."

Blazefire smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, watching the sun rise before them.

* * *

**God, this one is loooonnngggg. It looks like they're all gonna be long, now. **

**Ok, so next chapter will probably Nevermore. I'm going a little out of order in my seasons, but the season 1 will end after the apprentice ones. I am gonna take requests, so ask away!**

**PLEASE READ:**

**It makes it soooo much easier to write the stories if I can watch them while I type. If you have any of the episodes downloaded that you can send to me, I would love you and give you a cameo in one of my other stories! I already have the episodes on Bluemage14's post on the BBxRae shrine, so...yeah. **

**Review!**


	4. Nevermore

**So...Nevermore is here. Changed things around, a bit. Well, with different genders you get different personalities, and different outcomes. **

**Enjoy, and reivew!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT. Duh.**

* * *

"You are pathetic to think that you can defeat me, Dr. Light!" The woman yelled, her gloved hands lighting up in a yellow-white light. 

Laughing, she sent an array of light beams at Robyn, who had been running towards her, Bo stick out. She was knocked back into a streetlight. Blazefire paused from his blaze bolts, rushing to help her. The woman laughed heartily and knocked him from his position of the air into the ground.

"Allow me to shed some light on the problem!" She yelled, bringing her arms up. They flickered white for a moment, and then produced a large ray of white light aimed straight for Bionica, which hit her dead on.

She stumbled in a circle, holding her head. Her eyes rolled around in her head as she fell to the ground.

Beast Girl hung back, waiting for her moment. "Got anything in there for me?"

The woman smiled all too quickly. "As a matter of fact, I do…" She whipped out a round yellow ball and bounced it at Beast Girl's feet.

Laughing, she picked up the ball. "That's it?"

Dr. Light's smile grew. Beast Girl's eyes suddenly widened and dropped the ball to the ground, for it started beeping. It beeped louder and faster, until it blew up in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Beast Girl was trapped in a yellow plastic-like bubble. She morphed to every animal she could think off, ramming her head into the walls and scratching at the material. As a final cry, she turned into a lion and let out a long, sad roar.

The woman cackled triumphantly. "Now, if anyone doesn't mind, I'll just be taking these—"

"I mind." A cold, angry voice said from behind her. Dr. Light laughed again, sending out a ray of light with her free hand.

Revan cried out as he hit the ground, shielding any more light from coming in with a force field.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zintho—"

The woman was beginning to look annoyed. She dropped the bag of money by her foot and swirled her hands in a circle until a yellow orb of light formed. She aimed it in Revan's direction, knocking him in the stomach.

"A little advice; find shorter magic words."

She began to approach him, hands lit.

"Stay away," He warned menacingly. He was hunched over, back to her.

"What's the matter?" She taunted, coming closer. "Afraid of the light?"

He whipped around to reveal four glowing eyes. He growled threateningly, growing several feet. His cloak billowed out to reveal black tentacles, among other things. His face grew into a Cheshire cat grin as one of the tentacles reached out to grab Dr. Light.

Robyn awoke just in time to see Revan pulling the screaming Dr. Light into the depths of his cloak. He laughed evilly, his voice demonic. "What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?"

"Revan, stop!" Robyn screamed, running towards the cloaked boy.

Revan let out a small gasp and blinked. His eyes immediately returned to just two violet eyes. He slowly began to descend, the cloak falling back to its normal position. It revealed Dr. Light, curled up in a ball and sucking her thumb.

"So…so…so dark…make…make it stop…" She said, shuddering and shaking.

"Revan, what did you do?" Beast Girl asked, somewhat concerned.

He shot her an evil growl, his eyes glowing red. She screamed and leaped into Bionica's arms.

Revan immediately softened once she couldn't see him anymore, rubbing his arms underneath his cloak.

Without another word, he slipped into the shadows of the alley.

* * *

"Breakfast is served!"

"What is it?" Bionica asked, poking her food with her fork.

Beast Girl counted off her fingers. "Let's see…tofu eggs, tofu bacon, toast, and soy milk." She finished with a grin.

Bionica's eye twitched.

The main doors opened to reveal a very solemn looking Revan, hood down. Beast Girl grinned, sneaking around him, tofu in hand. He was pouring himself a cup of tea, stirring the tea bag in silently.

"Hey Rev, want some tofu?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon! All you ever drink is tea. Don't you get hungry?"

"I said NO!" He yelled. The tofu plate she had been offering combusted in black energy, spewing the meal all over the occupants in the room, Revan included.

"Wha—"

Not bothering to pick up the shards from the cup he dropped, or to apologize, he exited quickly, headed for a place to clear out his mind.

"I think you should apologize, Beast Girl," Robyn said finally, wiping the remains of breakfast off with a napkin.

"**_Me_**? Why should I apologize? He has to be all moody red-eyes!" She waved her arms above her head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was on PMS!"

Bionica stifled a laugh, knowing it wasn't the best time, where Blaze just stared in utter confusion. PMS? Was this the mysterious illness Bionica had told him Robyn was on when she'd slapped him for asking if she wanted desert?

Sighing grudgingly, Beast Girl gave in and found herself knocking on Revan's door. If you could call it knocking, that is. She gave a light tap, and when no one responded, shrugged her shoulders. She turned around, whistling, only to walk straight into Bionica.

She let out a small 'eek', and grinned sheepishly.

Bionica unfolded her arms and pushed Beast Girl in the direction of the door. "You might wanna try knocking a little harder," She smirked, raising a brow.

She did the opposite of her friend; she barred so loudly that the door actually fell over. She gulped and scratched her head at the empty room, which they could now see perfectly.

"Nice," Beast Girl said smugly, stepping over the fallen door. "Revan, you in here?" She called, taking a look around.

"What are you doing?" Bionica demanded, reluctantly following her.

"Exploring," She stated, as though it was obvious. Which, it was.

"Beast Girl," Bionica hissed, eyes darting around nervously. "We should not be in Revan's room! Remember what happened to the last person who went in here?"

She snorted. "So Blaze had to sleep with a nightlight for a few days, big deal."

Bionica whimpered.

"Holy fu—"

"Beast Girl!"

"No, seriously! Come check this out! I told you we should be questioning Revan's sexuality! Look at this, it's a beauty mirror!" She exclaimed, holding up an antiqued mirror.

Bionica had to admit, it was a little weird for Revan to be keeping around such a beautiful hand mirror. "It looks old. Maybe it's the kinda thing that runs in a family?"

Her friend shrugged.

"But seriously, put that thing down. We shouldn't be touching anything! Matter of fact, we shouldn't even be in here!"

She turned her back to Beast Girl, preparing to leave, when she heard a scream. She whipped around, close to charging up her sonic cannon. "What is it?"

"Is that a zit!"

She sighed and made way for the door once more, when she stopped again. It was quiet…too quiet.

"Beast Girl?"

She turned around just in time to see a terrified looking Beast Girl being pulled into the mirror by a black claw, her eyes wide with fear. Her scream was muffled, for the claw clasped over her mouth.

"I'm coming, BG!" She yelled, trying to grab her friend's foot. "Whoa!"

The next minute she opened her eyes, she and Beast Girl were tumbling, falling through a black vortex outlined in red.

* * *

"I told you we shouldn't have touched anything," Bionica grumbled, holding a hand at her head.

"Where are we?" Beast Girl moaned, rubbing the leg she'd landed on.

"You're asking the wrong person, girl. My sensors are telling me we're in Titans Tower," Her friend replied, scrunching her face at the results her arm was giving her.

"Maybe this is where Revan's from."

It didn't seem unlikely, Bionica thought. "No matter where we are, right now all we should be thinking about is how to get back—"

"How exactly do you recommend we do that? We're in a rock in the middle off the…Um…never mind." As she spoke, the rocks that were once surrounding them formed in a line.

"Turn back…" The two whipped around to see small black birds with heads bigger then their body, with their eyes taking up most of the head. "Turn back…" They continued, tilting their heads.

"Aw! Look how cute they are!" Beast Girl cooed.

"Easy, we don't know what those things are. They could be dangerous."

"Dangerous! Look at them, they're adorable!" She gestured with her hands to them, or rather, where they were. "Hey, where'd they go?"

The birds chanted one last time, appearing behind them. On the last chorus, their large red eyes grew to four smaller ones and their beaks grew, forming razor sharp teeth.

Both girls screamed as Bionica sent an array of sonic beams in all directions. One particular beam was aimed at the ground.

Beast Girl and Bionica took one look at the cracking ground, then at each other. One word was going through their minds right now: Shit.

* * *

"Oops, gotcha!" A male voice giggled as two black energy fields encased the girls' bodies, saving them from falling to an impending doom.

"Um, thanks…Revan?" Bionica said, shocked.

It was Revan alright. The tall figure and violet hair and eyes were hard to miss, but…he was wearing a pink cloak. Revan…wearing…pink.

"No prob!"

Beast Girl opened her mouth and pointed at him, looking like she wanted to yell 'PROOF!'

"I told you he was gay!"

"Relax, BG. I'm not gay. I just like pink!"

"Riiight. That's how it starts. Now…where hell are we!"

Revan laughed again. "You're so cute when you're angry."

"And none of the mysterious thing, I want ans…wers…" She trailed off, squinting her eye at Revan. "Did you just say I was cute when I was angry?"

"Sure, BG! I always thought you were—"

Bionica's eyes widened to match Beast Girl's, which was the size of saucepans. "Whoa, that's more then I needed to hear! Now, Rev, how do we get out of here?"

"The forbidden door. But you don't want to go there; not now."

Snapped out of her trance, Beast Girl snorted. In unison, the two girls cried, "Yes, we do!"

"Ooookay! But don't say I didn't warn ya!" With that, he took off running like a plane towards a wooden arch down the rocky path.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zintho—"

"Hey, Revan. We stopped by your door earlier and the door was knocked down…" Robyn trailed off.

"HAHAHA!"

Both Blaze and Robyn looked down the levitating Revan, who was now covering his mouth with his hands, eyes wide.

"I need to alone; now." Without another word, he hurried to the rooftop exit.

* * *

"_Now_ where are we?"

"My domain," A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Revan, again, wearing a purple cloak now.

"What's up with all cloak-y changes?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well…first it was always blue, then it went pink, and NOW it's purple!"

Revan laughed, slinging his arm over Beast Girl. "Don't think about it too much. We wouldn't want you to worry your pretty little head off."

Bionica bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I see you, B," He said, walking ahead of them.

The smirk fell from her face.

"Um…so where are we, Revan?" Bionica asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

He laughed, again. "You'll find out." A smile rested on his smug lips, he sank into the ground.

"He ditched us! I can't believe Revan ditched us!" Beast Girl yelled, pointing the ground where he had just stood. "Next time I see him, I'll…oh, I'll…"

"Flirt some more?" Bionica suggested.

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

They were reaching another wooden arch. As they both set a foot into it, the scene changed from yellow skies and pink mountains to the desolate black sky and dreary rocks.

"Hey! I know where we are! We're in that place where I didn't know where we were before!"

"Gee, thanks Einstein. Will that noble prize be for here or to go?"

Bionica rolled her eyes. They hadn't walked three feet before a gloomy figure popped up before them, eyes dreary.

"Revan!"

"Where were you? Shopping for more robes!"

Revan whimpered and cowered in his now gray cloak, tears growing at his violet eyes.

Beast Girl calmed, approaching nervously. "Easy, I—"

He sighed and pulled up his hood. Turning to Bionica, he looked up at her mournfully. "Told you she didn't like me…"

"Hey…c'mon…" Bionica coaxed, stealing a glance at a very confused Beast Girl.

Revan walked ahead, head hung.

"I'm telling you…PMS!"

Bionica rolled her eyes, something she had been doing a lot of lately. Suddenly, gray walls arose around them in all directions, forming a maze.

"What the hell…?" Beast Girl breathed.

* * *

"Robyn…may we go see if Revan is feeling better?"

"He asked to be alone, Blaze," Robyn replied, flipping through a channel. Her eyes lingered too long on a particular make out scene, a stab of jealousy at the couple, so in love.

Blazefire turned around, and Robyn quickly flipped the channel again, blushing. "Very well, friend. Tell me, what are you watching?"

Her face heated up again.

* * *

"It's a maze…you can't get out. You have to through," Revan said quietly, gripping his arms for dear life. "I-I…can show you the way, but when we get out…" He trailed off.

As they rounded another corner, Revan was gaining speed. "And remember the time I yelled at you both arrogant prisses? I'm sorry for that too…"

Beast Girl was near to ripping her hair out. "Look, Revan, we forgive you, we don't hate you, and you didn't do anything wrong, so stop acting so doom and gloom!"

He whimpered softly, and then stopped abruptly at a wall. The wall's bricks shifted and revealed a pathway, adorned with two statues on the side. One was happy, one sad, both with the four demon eyes.

"Alright, Rev! That's the forbidden door, yeah?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"Good work, Revan!"

Revan, who whimpered, took a step back before disappearing into the ground completely. "Sorry," He whispered as he descended into the earth.

"Now what's his dea—" Beast Girl trailed off, for the two statues had joined together. Together, they formed a two-sided statue, a dozen feet tall at the least, with a sword in each hand.

"_Fuck_."

* * *

After a few minutes of silent channel flipping, Blaze spoke up, "Robyn, I think we should check on Revan."

Robyn shook her head. "We need to respect it when he asks to be alone."

"But—"

"No, Blaze. And don't even think about pouting, because it isn't…going…to…work…" She sighed. She really couldn't resist Blaze when he pouted.

* * *

Hidden behind a rock, the two friends let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I don't think he'll find us…WHOA!"

The statue had cut down the rock, slicing it in half with one of its four blades. It looked just about ready to move in for the kill, when…

"HIYAAA!"

Finally brave enough to open their eyes, they saw a green cloaked Revan darting in circles around the statue, which was making furious attempts at stabbing him.

Making a daring move, Revan jumped into the air, running a finger down the statue's middle. It creaked for a few seconds, then wobbled, then fell split. The pieces sides fell over on the opposite sides.

The green-cloaked Revan smiled and walked to the two girls triumphantly. "Not as much of a workout as yesterday, but it'll suffice."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Revan cocked his head back in surprise. "It's good to see you too, Beast Girl. Some respect. I whoop a stupid _statue_ that you couldn't even beat, and what, no hellos?"

Bionica put a hand on Beast Girl's shoulder to calm her. "Revan's right, BG. Calm down…"

The green-skinned girl took a long breath, ending in a smile. Bionica continued, "But she's alsoright, Revan. This place is seriously starting to creep me out. Where are we?"

He laughed and two people appeared next to him; a gray cloaked Revan, and a pink cloaked Revan.

Beast Girl's eyes darted between the three Revan's. "Wait…but…you…and…"

"Who are you?" Bionica asked.

"I'm Revan," the three answered in unison. Beast Girl, who had just composed herself, fell to the ground again.

"Happy…Timid…Brave…" Bionica pointed to each one of the boys. "Different sides of Revan…we're not in his home, we're in his mind…"

"And I want you out."

The two girls turned to see Revan, walking slowly and menacingly towards them. The minute his foot touched the ground, the other three dissolved into thin air.

"The mirror you find is for mediation. It's a portal into my mind, not a beauty mirror!"

Beast Girl gulped. "Eh, heh…"

"So…if those were Happy, Timid, and Brave, who was the purple one?" Bionica asked.

Revan froze. "Purple?"

Beast Girl brushed her knees off and pulled her messy hair into a very loose ponytail, several strands of hair cupping her heart shaped face. "Yeah, one of them was purple. Right after we met…Happy, I guess. He was pretty nice."

Eyes narrowed, he pulled up his hood. "He…didn't say anything to either of you, did he?"

They both stared blankly, exchanging glances. "Well yeah he said _something_. Anything in specific?"

Before he could answer, a not-so-distant roar echoed around the desolate area. Revan's eyes snapped open. "Never mind. You need to leave; now!"

"Why?" Beast Girl asked, eyes darting around wildly.

"No time to explain. Go, now!"

"But—"

Revan's eyes glowed white. Using a telekinetic force, he pushed them towards the door. "I'm not joking, Beast Girl. This is serious. If you're my friend, you'll leave right now."

He released them from the black light, running towards a more desolate area filled with evil looking crows.

Bionica looked at each other, then back to the swirling black vortex that looked similar to the one they had entered through. Blinking at each other, sly smiles formed on their faces. "Let's go."

* * *

"Actually, Blaze, I think we should just leave them alone."

"But Robyn…you said…"

"I know what I said, but…" Robyn's eyes darted around nervously. "Maybe you can show me how your…chlri…chla…chlo—"

"Chlorbag?"

"Yes, that's it."

Blazefire squealed and grabbed Robyn, pulling her down the hall. "Wonderful! And perhaps, after we have played the Songs of Futility, all two hundred verses, we can indulge many of the foods with the high calories and the oil of peanuts!"

Crap.

* * *

"Hatred shall rule!" A creature, perhaps a mix between man and deer, yelled, dropping something he held in his fist. The creature was male, by his voice, with long white hair and four red eyes, much like the one's Revan had been displaying. The skin was red, with hoofed deer feet and horns.

By the time Bionica and Beast Girl had reached the area which Revan had headed off into, Revan was already unconscious. Unconscious and falling.

Thinking quickly, Beast Girl morphed into an eagle. She gripped his shoulder blades with sharp talons, dropping him into Bionica's arms.

His eyes slowly opened as she lay him down. "You…stayed? Why?"

"You said if we were your friend we'd leave you. Revan, if we were truly your friend, we would've stayed."

Revan said nothing, but smiled at Beast Girl, who returned the smile.

"What is that thing?" Bionica asked, disrupting whatever moment there had been.

"Remember that family reunion you once went to, B, and you came back complaining about your relatives?"

Bionica nodded.

"This is way worse."

Beast Girl opened her mouth to say something, but the words were drowned out by a rock blowing up. Another rock blew up, followed by another. The rock after the next, if order continued, would be their own.

"I appreciate you trying to stay, but he is too strong. Even with your help, I cannot defeat him."

"What about the other Revan's?"

Beast Girl nodded excitedly. "Yeah, the green one totally kicked ass. Green tends to do that."

Revan rolled his eyes. "Not the time."

Bionica smiled. "Go for it; we'll distract him."

Without another word, they ran off into the direction of the red creature.

Revan took a long, deep breath, crossing his arms so the backs of his palms faced each other.

Almost immediately, eight cloaked Revan's pulled themselves out of the ground. Revan chanted his mantra slowly, drawing out every word. The Revan's began to levitate and spin in a circle wildly. Revan continued to chant in the mosh pit.

Beast Girl and Bionica looked up to see a blinding light coming from Revan. When the light faded away, Revan was revealed, cloaked in white, standing tall. Feeling it was best not to stick around, they ducked behind a rock.

He pulled his arms into an X and clenched his fists, chanting again. When he opened his eyes, they glowed a spectacular white, even whiter then they usually did.

Rapidly, he pushed both arms out, sending a huge wave of black light at the red creature. It howled in pain. As a defense, it too straightened its arms. A thick line the color of molten lava shot out, meeting with the black light halfway. But Revan didn't look ready to give up.

He pushed harder, and slowly the black light started to overcome the other power. In another blinding white light, the red demon-like creature began to shrink. It shrank until only the body of a boy was left, clad in a red cloak. It opened its eyes to reveal four malicious red ones.

Revan pushed his chest outward, and the red cloaked-boy dissolved into a red light that rippled into Revan's body. His cloak switched back to blue, his layered shirt, pants, and boots also returning to their normal black.

He swaggered and fell to the ground with a thud.

Bionica caught his head in her hands. "Easy, we got you," She coaxed, sitting him upright.

"Thank you."

"So…we are friends?" Beast Girl asked with a smile.

Revan nodded, his pale cheeks the lightest color of pink.

"And you really think I'm cute?" Now she was pushing it.

He rolled his eyes. Why was it whenever Beast Girl was around, people had the urge to roll their eyes? I wonder...

* * *

The main doors opened just as Blazefire had begun the first verse of the Songs of Futility. Robyn, whose ears were already close to bleeding, rushed to them immediately. Blazefire stopped, looking disappointed.

"Where were you?" Robyn asked, resisting the urge to grab them in a huge hug for her rescue from Blaze's songs.

"Just getting to know each other better," Bionica said with a laugh.

"Perhaps now we can have a proper breaking of the fast?"

Beast Girl chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's a little late for breakfast, Blaze."

"Actually, breakfast would be nice," Revan said, a little surprised at his boldness.

Beast Girl lit up like a bulb. "Sweet, I'm gonna treat you guys to the greatest breakfast you've ever had!"

Bionica, a second too late, realized she had given Beast Girl the head start. "Oh, no you don't! I'm cooking, this time! We're gonna have a real meal! None of that tofu, healthy stuff!"

* * *

**Aww, how cute. Okay, so that's Nevermore. If you review, tell me which eppie you want me to do. It has to be Season 1. I'll do it determined by majority.**

**Please, review! I really like this story, but a part of me gets the feeling others don't. And I liked to be motivated when I write. 3**


	5. Switched

**These chapters are sooo long. Well, I got two chapters up in one day!**

**I got a message asking if they could use my characters in a fic of their own. I want to reply to all right now that anyone is allowed to use gender bendered titans without my permission, because I don't own them. I mean, in a very small way, I do, but that isn't the point. If you do use the same names and costumes, however, give me some credit. Don't forget to mention that I didn't make up all the names, like Revan's. **

**I'll give you the character's desc's, if you want to use them:**

**Beast Girl - Long green hair, green skin. Petite body, purple boots and purple shorts. Black, quarter-length long sleeved shirt baring some mifrift. Unzipped/unbuttoned purple vest. **

**Revan - Blue cloak, blue boots. Not exactly skin tight clothes, black long-sleeved shirt and pants. Jed jewel in the left hand corner of his shirt, and two red jewels at his waist. Two waist jewels are on a golden thread, tied like a belt. Violet hair that isn't shoulder-length, but not in the classic boy cut either. Make sense?**

**Bionica - Just like Cyborg, just with a more...feminine build. Black hair braided into cornrows that move into tighter wound braids that stop slightly past her shoulders.**

**Blazefire - Purple sleeveless shirt and pants, with darker purple boots. Armored belt, chest plate and arm bands. Orange hair that's cropped neatly at his shoulders.**

**Robyn - Black combat boots, green spandex Capri pants, red form-fitting sleeveless shirt. Cape just like male Robin's, as well as mask and gloves. Black, shoulder-length hair. Wozah!**

* * *

"Revan, have you seen Robyn?" 

Revan's eyes blinked open furiously, unbeknownst to the innocent Blazefire.

"No."

"Oh…" He turned to go, but stopped, as though remembering something. "Have you seen Bionica, perhaps?"

Revan felt the dark energy flickering inside to be let out in anger. "No," He hissed.

"Beast Girl, then?"

Still barely keeping he anger in check, Revan felt the dark light lick his body like flames. "My eyes are closed, Blazefire. I haven't _seen_ anyone."

Blazefire flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "They must be doing 'the girl thing'. Possibly we could do 'the boy thing'? We have never done it before, and plausibly, it could be fun. We could go to the beach and pick up baby chickens, or perhaps indulge in the games of videos that you say turn our brains into the goo of a Trilkian Zompmar, or—"

He paused, watching Revan slowly turn to look at him with eyes filled with unkempt ferocity. "Oh…you wish to be alone?"

His eye twitching, Revan let out a breath of relief. "How did you guess?"

Blazefire gulped and slowly inched away from the meditating teenager. Revan just pulled his legs back into lotus position, beginning his mantra, when—

"Mails here!" Bionica bellowed at the top of her artificial lungs, a large brown box in her hands.

Blaze rushed to them, resisting the urge to pull them into one of his death hugs. "You are back!"

"And check this out!" Bionica pointed to the brown box, now resting on the yellow table.

"It was just sitting outside. Probably a gift from one of my many, many adoring fans!" Beast Girl giggled, primping her hair. She winked at Revan, who rolled his eyes and walked over to the box.

Bionica and Beast Girl both let out a small squeal as Robyn pulled out the contents, though Beast Girl's was definitely louder.

"Adorable!"

"I don't know. I'm better looking then this!"

"They got all the details, just right."

"I have never seen a more fanciful entity!"

"Uh…what he said."

"Look at that! Li'l Bionica has a light up eye!" Bionica exclaimed, snuggling her puppet close.

"Mine has a retractable belt," Robyn spoke up, not wanting to be outshined.

Beast Girl frowned, for she had nothing particularly additional to hers. So she rammed her puppet into Robyn's, the puppet's hands on her wooden his triumphantly.

"Yeah? Well…my puppet _totally_ kicks your puppet's ass."

Robyn let out a series of all-in-fun grunts, and then kicked Beast Girl's puppet with her own puppet's leg. "Well…take that!"

Robyn's puppet kicked the other puppet with such a force, that it sent puppet-BG into Bionica's puppet, who she was twirling in a circle.

"Hey!" Bionica frowned, making a swiping movement at Beast Girl's marionette.

Beast Girl pulled her puppet out of the way, just in time, and the wooden fist hit Robyn's hand-puppet. This up started a very immature and boyish puppet fight between the three girls, all of which would deny anything later.

"Glorious!" Blaze exclaimed from across the room. He held up his own marionette, a lean figure with stringy orange hair and jade green eyes. "Shall my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replica?"

Revan sighed, throwing the hand-puppet to Blazefire. "Knock yourself out."

Blazefire sighed, mumbling. "Sklin'tal esktor'tan, X'hal…" he murmured under his breath.

* * *

Blazefire's eyes snapped open, sitting upright in the round, purple sheeted bed that he didn't understand why Beast Girl had called 'gay'. Was gay not a feeling of ecstasy or joy? 

He eyed his replica puppet, which lay sprawled out on his bedside table. Just as he'd left it. He sighed, wanting to back to sleep. He lay there for what felt like eternity (more likely a few seconds) when he heard footsteps echoing down the hallway.

"Hello…? Is someone there?" He called, stepping out into the hallway. The door he was passing opened, and he let out a yelp.

"Revan! Thank X'hal! You have also heard the strange noises?"

Revan calmed himself, ignoring the now shattered vase in his room. "Sure, if you mean the strange noises of you talking outside my room." He folded his arms, eyebrow cocked.

Blazefire gulped, scratching his head nervously. "Oh, well, uhm…"

He trailed off as a disk was thrown at his feet. It beeped rapidly, exploding in a mixture of smoke and ice. The smoke cleared, and Revan pulled down his hand and the force field that came along with it.

"Robyn? What are you—" Blazefire was abruptly cut off, darting out of the way as a green stegosaurus charged at them.

"What in Azar…Beast Girl, stop!" Revan shouted, bringing up a black force field again. "I don't…want to hurt you!" Sensing she wouldn't stop, he pushed her back with a telekinetic force. She rammed into a wall, reverting back to her human form.

Robyn pulled out her a rope and twisted it around Blazefire's ankle, bringing him to the ground with a noticeable thud. She gave another tug on the rope, and sent Blazefire into Bionica's arms. She closed her arm tight around him; alien strength wouldn't help him out of this one.

Giving an ape-battle cry, Beast Girl grabbed Revan by the arm and flung him into the wall. He gave her a disbelieving look, though he probably could've counterattacked had he not been so blinded by the fury in her usually happy eyes. There was something different about her eyes…

She grabbed his arm again, throwing him in Bionica's direction. She caught him easily, also trapping him.

"Friends, why do you attack us!" Blazefire questioned while struggling in Bionica's hold. He may be stronger then Bionica, but her mechanical muscles held a firm grip.

A deep, inhuman voice chuckled. "They're not your friends…these are your friends." Out of the shadows stepped a miniature man, one that looked exactly like those dummy puppets that ventriloquists use that give you nightmares. He was dressed like a nutcracker, with a crown rested above his head. He held up the three female puppets, dangling them tauntingly.

The puppets, surprisingly, looked up at their male teammates. Their puppet eyes moved around slowly, as though trying to say something.

"…And soon, you shall join them." The puppet-man held up a controller that puppeteers use to give their marionettes movement. On each end, a different color rested. The blue, the red, and the green were lit up like lights, where the violet and the orange remained dull.

He aimed the controller in their direction, and the violet and orange lights began to light up. Revan and Blazefire winced; they could feel their souls being drained.

"I am the Puppet King; master of all things marionette, you cannot possibly think to defeat me," He continued, pushing the controller closer.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zin…thos…" Revan managed to whisper as their spirits left their bodies, outlined in orange and violet. A black light sparked from Revan's chakra, knocking the controller from the puppet-man's hands. The violet and orange light flickered; then shot out of the controller and towards the two boys.

The boys opened their eyes to see the puppet-man and their three female teammates lying on the ground. Wasting no time, they both got up and ran down the hall. Their eyes landed on a vent, and they both jumped into the darkness, waiting in silence.

The puppet-man awoke, seeing two lights dim and he less two slaves. He grabbed the controller, bringing it into the air. The three girls rose instantly, eyes dead and glowing a faint aquamarine.

"After them," He commanded.

They could hear the clack of Beast Girl's and Robyn's light heels passing over them, as well as the stomp Bionica gave.

Once they had gone, a hand reached for the light. The two boys blinked at each other. Blazefire's mouth opened, but it was not his usual perky voice. It was Revan's, cold and emotionless.

"…Blazefire?" Blazefire—Revan asked.

"What…"

"You…are me!"

Revan looked across the room to see himself, looking straight at him. And with no mirror, either. Was he really that short?

A zap of black energy crackled from his chakra, burning out the light.

* * *

"This is awful, Revan! Awful, awful, truly awful!" Blazefire's voice shouted from Revan's body, 

"Tell me about it."

"Very well!" Blazefire replied, a mixture of spry and misery. Revan twitched at how strange it looked for his body to be talking in such a perky voice. "A cruel villain with the power of soul stealing has stolen our friends bodies and we are not in our bodies and—"

"Blazefire, wait. You need to control your emotions. My powers are emotion driven; the more you feel, the more it unleashes," Revan instructed, sounding slightly creepy with the cold voice and eyes now coming from the usually happy-go-lucky Blazefire.

A lamppost blew up.

"Blazefire, I'm not joking around."

"But…our predicament is so dreadful! I am in your body and you are in mine and—"

A mailbox melted into a puddle of black light.

"Blazefire…"

"But what if I am stuck looking like this forever!"

"Hey, it'll be okay. We _will_ save the girls and we _will_ get our bodies back…wait. What's wrong with the way I look?"

A car shot into the air and landed on its roof.

An eagle sounded from above, swooping down near them. As it soared into the moonlight, its feathers could be seen. They were green.

"Beast Girl!" Revan exclaimed, pointing up at them. Blazefire in Revan's body yelped as it neared. Revan, in Blazefire's body, grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him into an alley.

They paused around the corner, catching their breaths. "I do not wish to fight them, Revan."

A low growl came from behind them. A green tiger, as though stalking its prey, approached them dangerously. They turned to see Robyn, eyes the light aquamarine, staring with a dull look on her face. She pulled out her Bo stick slowly.

"How do I use blaze bolts?" Revan asked, clenching fists together in Robyn's direction.

"Righteous fury!" Blazefire cheered. A garbage can enveloped in black light.

Revan groaned. "Never mind. How do I fly?"

"Joyous thoughts!"

"Dear Azar." Revan smacked his forehead.

A zombie-like Robyn lurched at them. They moved just in time as Robyn brought her Bo stick down on Beast Girl's tiger form.

"Run!" Revan shouted, ducking around another corner.

Blazefire didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"I think we'll be safe here, Blaze." 

No sooner had the words left Revan's lips, the wall cracked and crumbled, revealing a zombie Bionica. She walked towards them, arms outstretched. They whipped around to see Beast Girl, this time in wolf form, and Robyn with ice disks in hand.

Revan, in Blazefire's body, put his hands on his own shoulders. Which is a little weird to think about—oh, right story. "If I can't fly, you'll need to levitate."

Blazefire's eyes darted around nervously. "You know those three words I always—whoa!"

No sooner had he finished saying 'words', Blazefire had chanted the mantra. He darted into the sky, grabbing Revan's hand as he ascended.

Revan looked back to see Beast Girl in near pursuit in the form off a falcon.

"How do I stop, Revan?" Blazefire shouted.

"Look at the ground and imagine—wait! I haven't explaiiinnneed...!" Revan wasn't given time to finish, his last word trailing off as he fell through the air.

They landed in a pile of trash bags. Revan in Blazefire's body immediately began to stack them in a wall around them.

"What are you—MMF!"

"Shh," Revan whispered, clasping Blazefire's hand over his mouth.

Revan gestured through a small hole. Taking a quick look, Blazefire saw Bionica and Robyn circling the street, looking dumb as posts.

"I think they're going," Revan smiled faintly, loosening his grip on Blazefire's, or Revan's, mouth.

Before Blazefire could reply, a green rat passed the opening. It sniffed around curiously, coming closer to the boys with every sniff. The rat was almost to them when…

"Return, my puppets. We will get the boys once the ceremony is complete."

"C-ceremony?" Robyn squeaked through her puppet mouth.

The marionette-man laughed eerily. "Oh, do not be afraid. It is just a spell that will give me power over your bodies forever."

"Come, my puppets," he called once more, giving a tug to the control. The female titans immediately stood still, then followed after him as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Oh, Revan! This is even worse than before!" Blaze exclaimed once they had gone.

"You think I hadn't noticed that?" Revan shouted, pointing a finger in his own face. He would probably never get over how weird it felt. Was that really what he looked like from behind?

"Do not yell at me! It will not help our dilemma at all!"

Revan relaxed slightly, straightening his shoulders. "You're right. Yelling won't get us anywhere."

"Perhaps, if we were to learn about each other, it would not be so hard to use each other's powers?"

Revan nodded, pondering it over in his head. "Okay. I'll start. I was born in a place called Azarath, raised by several monks…"

Revan continued for a good ten more minutes, leaving out a great deal of his past. He decided he'd tell Blaze all he needed to know, and leave out the intimate details.

"...Your turn," He finished, holding his knee.

Blazefire sighed, then smiled. "Very well. As you know, I was born on the planet Tamaran, a warrior globe. As a boy just entering manhood, my brother and I were sold into slavery in order save our planet by destruction of the Gordainians.

"All Tamaraneans are born with the gift of flight, but my brother and I underwent a series of experiments by our captors, giving us our abilities to convert solar energy into our…blaze bolts. They were transferring me to the Citadel when I escaped and landed on Earth…"

Revan was surprised. He'd expected Blazefire to come from a planet full of happy, smiling people. And for Blazefire not to have been born with the gift of blaze bolts, instead given to through experiments.

He blinked at Blazefire, though in Revan's body, he looked surprisingly solemn, but also at peace.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Blazefire cleared his throat, "How are we to find where the marionette-man took our friends?"

Revan allowed a small smile. "As you know, I'm empathic. If you concentrate, you will be able to find them."

His friend nodded, sitting in lotus position. "They're at the docks," He said finally, opening his eyes.

Nodding his head approvingly, Revan smiled again. He couldn't too get used to it, but he could afford it in Blaze's body. "Good job."

"Perhaps you could fly us there? I do not wish to try and levitate again; it was most uncomfortable."

Revan bit his lip, sighing. "We can't waste time, I understand."

"Choose something you find enjoyable. You could try the pudding of happiness, or—" Blazefire's voice trailed off as he felt himself being pulled into the air. He looked up to see Revan in his body, pushing himself into the air.

Not wanting to disrupt Revan's concentration, Blazefire remained silent throughout the flight. As soon as his feet touched the building's roof, he gave his friend a "thumb's up".

"Very good! What did you choose?"

Revan's cheeks, or Blazefire's cheeks, flushed a light pink. "Um…no time to talk about it now. Your turn. Now, focus your energy on that lock," Revan pointed to the locked cellar-like doors.

Blazefire took a deep breath and pressed his hands together as though he was praying. "Azarath…" His eyes glowed white. "Metrion…" His chakra sparked with black light. "Zinthos!" The lock, engulfed in black light, snapped open.

Revan smiled in his friend's direction. "Good job," He said.

Blazefire laughed and struck a disco-like pose. The doors flung open, sending a ricocheting noise throughout the building.

Revan slapped his forehead. "Good job," He repeated, this time sarcastically.

The Puppet King looked up from the blue flames licking the bronzed pot. His eyes rolled around in his head, looking to the zombie-like female titans. Save for Beast Girl, who had been patrolling outside.

"I do not want an audience," he commanded. "Search and destroy."

Now joined by Beast Girl, the female titans took off. Robyn twirled her retractable belt in a circle, attaching it to a pole. Beast Girl morphed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Bionica's shoulders, rising into the air.

Unbeknownst to the Puppet King, his "audience" was only a few feet above, on the opposite side of the building he had sent the titans in.

He chuckled maliciously, letting go of the Titan's marionettes doubles. Just before they hit the blue fire, they floated back into the air by a black light. Blazefire, using Revan's telekinesis, smiled and pulled the puppets into a hug.

"What…the…?" Robyn managed.

"Blaze?" Beast Girl added. Though the puppets couldn't show emotion, it was obvious they were confused.

Revan looked around nervously. "No time to explain, come on!" He grabbed Blaze by his cloak, running down the metal deck.

They were blocked off by a large green gorilla with a dull look on its face.

Bionica, as though coming from no where, knocked into Blaze. The puppets went flying over the railing and landed on the ground.

"Friends!" Blaze called as they tumbled. The minute they hit the floor, his eyes glowed white fury. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" He pushed his hands in Bionica's direction, sending her back into the wall.

* * *

"Righteous fury…righteous fury…whoa!" Revan jumped into the air, somersaulting and kicking off the pole so he wouldn't land straight into it. 

Robyn kick flipped, snagging Revan in the waist. He caught her foot and threw her into the rail.

He turned see Beast Girl, still in gorilla form. She brought her fists down, and he rolled out of the way just in time.

"How do I work this thing?" He shouted out to no one in particular, barely dodging another one of Robyn's toys.

As he flew from one trap, another one was waiting for him. Flying straight into Beast Girl's gorilla arms, she closed her arms around him tightly.

"Anger…anger…just let go of your emotions for once, Revan!" He shouted, his hands flickering with the green energy. They sparked with the fury, releasing a surge of power into the green gorilla.

He closed his eyes as he saw Robyn and Beast Girl recuperate themselves and slowly make way towards him. "Just…remember the time Blaze went in your room!" His hands flashed with the green light.

"The time Beast Girl and Bionica went into your mind!" A stronger glimmer, but not near to what he needed to overcome the two advancing mind-controlled titans.

"The time Beast Girl called you gay!" Stronger, but still not enough.

A powerful, older memory passed through his mind. Revan closed his eyes and clutched his head in pain. The two titans stopped and looked at each other in confusion. He wasn't supposed to be doing this, was he?

He forced his eyes open, glowing a radiant lime green. He called out in a battle cry, bringing a fist of green energy down on Robyn, who was in front of Beast Girl. Not too powerful to actually harm her, but enough to knock her out of his way. Fighting to keep the anger coming, despite how much it pained him, he charged up another energy bolt.

* * *

On the deck below this scene, Blazefire was having his own troubles. His childhood had given him a very emotional demeanor, and keeping his sentiments in check was never easy for him. 

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" He cried, knocking Bionica over the railing. Realizing his mistake, he caught her just before she landed on top of the puppets.

"Please, Bionica! I do not wish to fight!" He shouted, ducking a blow.

The metal deck began to shake, rattling in black light.

"Blazefire!" Revan shouted from above.

"I am sorry!" He shouted back.

"No, not that!" Revan, in Blazefire's body, leaned over the railing and pointed to the marionette-man carrying the puppets to the blue fire anxiously. "That!"

Gasping, Blazefire followed Revan's gaze. "No!"

Chanting the mantra in a serious voice, he sent a black whip of energy down at the Puppet King.

The Puppet King gave a cry as his controller and puppets flung from his hands. They both hit a light fixture and were beginning to fall towards the blue fire, flames reaching out like arms.

Revan let go of Robyn's shirt, throwing her into Beast Girl, and swooped downward. He altered course at the last minute, catching the three puppets before they hit the fire. The controller, however, he let fall.

The Puppet King, who'd collapsed to the ground as the black energy hat struck him, was crawling towards the blue fire desperately. "No! My control! The magic! Without it…I'm just…a—"

He never finished his sentence. As the words left his wooden lips, a blue light shot out from his eyes and mouth. The marionette-man's chest levitated off the ground, the blue light flying into the fire. The fire rose into sparks, rising out in three directions.

The three flames flew into the girls' bodies, their eyes and mouths absorbing gray-blue, red, or green white. As for the boys, an orange light shot from Revan's body, where a violet let one exploded from Blazefire's. The two streams of light intertwined as they altered route, the orange returning to Blaze's body, violet to Revan's.

Robyn in his arms, Blazefire, who really _was_ Blazefire, floated to the ground. Revan, carrying Beast Girl by the arms and Bionica in a black light, also descended.

"Revan! I am me and you are you again!"

Blazefire jumped at Revan, grabbing him in a hug. "Um…you're hugging me."

* * *

On the way back to the tower, the girls couldn't help but notice a smirk on Revan's face. "By the way, girls, who ended up winning that puppet fight?" 

With no means for transportation, the titans were bound to the street. At least, most of them were. This left them an easy target for paparazzi or raging fans.

The girls, all on foot, froze. "What puppet fight? I don't…know what you're talking about," Robyn replied nervously.

"Nonsense!" Blazefire laughed, not even catching on to Revan's ploy. "Surely you remember the duel your puppets underwent! Who was victorious?"

The girls winced, for Blazefire was shouting. Revan resisted a very difficult urge to crack up, knowing it could result in him ending an innocent streetlamps life.

* * *

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos—" 

"Revan?"

Revan winced slightly, peeking an eye open.

"I haven't seen Robyn, Bionica, or Beast Girl."

"Actually, I was seeking your companionship."

Now opening both eyes, Revan peered up at his friend curiously. "Oh. What did you want, then?"

"I was wondering if I could perhaps join you in meditation."

Revan looked somewhat skeptical. "Really?"

Blaze smiled faintly and nodded.

"Okay. Find your center; focus your energies…"

"Revan?"

"Yes?"

"After this, would you like to play the video games?"

Revan nodded, softly smiling.

* * *

**Not much to say except _review_.**

**Oh, and I'm not telling what Revan's happy thought was. I'll let your imaginations wander. I know what it hinted at for ME, though. **

**Deep Six is probably next; introducing Aqua...lass! Or anything else I can think of.**


End file.
